


You Don't Laugh Enough

by Dame Vivian (charleychibi)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleychibi/pseuds/Dame%20Vivian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Um, Phoenix tries to get Miles to laugh…with tickling (it works)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Laugh Enough

“What on Earth was that?” Nick asked with surprise in his tone.

Edgeworth (if Nick was not mistaken) just gave a very hearty laugh. The prosecutor was not one to show extreme emotions so this laugh was quite unexpected. It made the defense attorney want to provoke another out of the Vulcan-like prosecutor.

“What? I only laughed.”

“So… Do it again.”

“What for?”

“Because you don’t do it enough,” Wright answered honestly. And it was true. Edgeworth had a very dulcet sounding laugh, quite like music to one’s ears. Wright wondered why Edgeworth didn’t laugh more often. It would certainly make the world a bit brighter.

“Well, unless you can make me laugh again, I can’t.”

“Make you laugh again? Challenge accepted.”

“What? No—”

Nick pounced towards Edgeworth and the prosecutor didn’t stand a chance. The two were sitting in the small Wright & Co. Law Offices on the floor and Edgeworth could not get up to run away.

“Forget it, Wright. I’m not ticklish.”

“That’s what they all say!”

Nick tried tickling Edgeworth’s sides, stomach, underarms, and if he hadn’t been wearing shoes, he probably would have tried the feet, too.

“Well, those are all the usual places,” Wright sighed.

Edgeworth exhaled in relief. “Will you get off me now?”

Nick moved so Edgeworth could sit up and the prosecutor brushed off the shoulders of his suit.

“Now the unusual places.”

“What?”

Nick attacked Edgeworth with tickles once again, this time on his shoulder blades, the back of his neck, the lower back. And this time, it seemed he had caught the prosecutor off guard. Edgeworth was laughing every time Nick tickled this one spot below the right shoulder blade, almost on his side.

“Aha! I bet only your ex-girlfriend’s know that spot.”

“Stop… it… Wright….” Edgeworth said between giggles.

Phoenix complied and stopped assaulting the sensitive area. Edgeworth breathed heavily to make up for the shortness of breath. He was still smiling, however, and did not appear to be very angry with the blue-clad attorney.

“Happy now, Wright?” asked Edgeworth.

“Quite,” he replied smugly.

The two went back to their previous conversation, the one that started the whole thing. The one where Edgeworth explained The Steel Samurai and Wright made inappropriate jokes about a seemingly innocent children’s show.


End file.
